


Trzeba zabic tego Chaugnar Faugna [22:03]

by Ashjkjgbm



Category: Baniak Baniaka (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, HOBO - Holistyczna Organizacja Badania Osobliwości - Freeform, HOBO#32: Serce Grozy, HOBO#33: Pogrzeby wizje i seanse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Sharing a Bed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashjkjgbm/pseuds/Ashjkjgbm
Summary: Jerry czeka na powrót swoich przyjaciół.
Relationships: Mortimer Hammermeister/Jerry Clock
Kudos: 3





	Trzeba zabic tego Chaugnar Faugna [22:03]

Nie było ich już długo. Zbyt długo. Przynajmniej zbyt długo zdaniem Jerry’ego, który musiał na nich czekać. Pewnie gdyby poszedł z nimi świetnie bawiłby się nawet właśnie w tym momencie. Albo chociaż gdyby poszedł już spać, uznając, że poradzą sobie sami i nie potrzebują nikogo, kto sprawdzałby czy już tu są.

Wyprostował się na krześle, słysząc jakiś szmer. Czy ktoś tu był? Poza księdzem, tym mężczyzną, którego zamknęli w jednym z pokojów i gospodynią. Choć czy ona tu mieszkała, czy poszła już do swojego domu? Był już byt zmęczony by pamiętać. Musiało mu się wydawać. Może to tylko wiatr za oknem. Może to jakaś mysz czy coś podobnego. Nie. Musiał to iść sprawdzić, nie mógł tego zostawić tak po prostu. Nie po to był tu by wszystkiego pilnować, by teraz tak po prostu tego nie zrobić. Wyszedł z kuchni, uznając, że dla pewności powinien przejść się po wszystkich najważniejszych pomieszczeniach. Co jeśli ktoś był przy sejfie? Na korytarzu? Gdziekolwiek indziej? Stawiał ostrożne, ciche kroki po posadzce, starając się wciąż nasłuchiwać, ale jedynymi dźwiękami docierającymi niego dźwiękami był własny oddech i bicie serca. Zamykał za sobą wszystkie drzwi, przez które przechodził, jak gdyby miało to powstrzymać przed przejściem cokolwiek, na co mógł natrafić. Może mógł jedynie zwrócić na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób, czuł się dzięki temu choć trochę bezpieczniej. Na pewno lepiej by było, gdyby miał teraz w rękach miotacz ognia czy dynamit. Nie. Nawet gdyby miał, to i tak nie mógłby nic wysadzić.

Nie mógł iść dalej. Gdyby to zrobił, zobaczyłby zwłoki nazywane świętym Larkinem. Już na samo ich wspomnienie wywoływało u niego dreszcze. Zatrzymał się i stał w bezruchu dłuższą chwilę. Tam również nie usłyszał zupełnie nic podejrzanego. Czyli jednak musiało mu się wydawać, mógł wrócić na swoje podstawowe miejsce oczekiwania. Która z podobnych wycieczek tej nocy mogła to już być? Nie liczył ich. Wolał nie znać wyniku. Usiadł. Myśli Jerry’ego wciąż krążyły głównie wśród wszystkich zdarzeń, jakie mogły w tej chwili spotykać jego przyjaciół, ale pojawiały się w nich i przebłyski wydarzeń, które możliwe były w następnych dniach. Żadne z nich nie były przyjemne. I nie mógł nawet skupić się na jednym scenariuszu, bo z każdym łączyły się kolejne, tak że było ich coraz więcej, i więcej, tak, że zaczynał czuć jak przygniatają go ze wszystkich stron, przez co nie może już oddychać, i…

Głosy. Nagłe usłyszenie zbliżających się dźwięków na zewnątrz przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Tym razem były głośniejsze, wyraźniejże, one nie mogły być już wytworem jego wyobraźni. Bez problemu rozpoznawał każdy z nich, słyszał je każdego dnia. Teraz ruszył w stronę drzwi szybciej, by chwycić klucz jeszcze drżącymi rękami, otworzyć je i w końcu zobaczyć ich.

Słowa reszty członków HOBO nie docierały do niego w pełni. Teoretycznie słyszał co mówili, te wszystkie rzeczy o klubie, o ataku na sali balowej, o ich późniejszej ucieczce i walce, ale całe ich większe znaczenie, wszystkie powody tych wydarzeń i ich nadchodzące skutki przelatywały przez jego umysł, zostawiając w nim tylko poczucie, że ich pojawienie się tak naprawdę nic nie zmieniło. Nie byli bardziej bezpieczni, dzięki temu, że wrócili. Nie, jeśli wszyscy teraz zasną, niepilnowani przez nikogo. 

Ratował ich już wiele razy. W każdej chwili mógł przyjść czas na następny. I z całej ich grupy był ktoś, kogo chciał ochronić najbardziej. Oczywiście, wszyscy byli ważni. Bardzo ważni. Ale gdyby miał wybrać tylko jednego, którego mógłby ocalić, jednego, do którego mógłby podejść i spytać, czy wszystko w porządku — wybór byłby prosty. 

– Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci nie zrobili? – spytał. Jego ręka przesunęła się powoli po policzku Mortimera. Nie wyglądał na rannego, ale to nie znaczyło, że była to prawda. Dłoń na jego skórze, palce w jego włosach, wszystko żeby tylko upewnić się, że jest i, że nic poważnego mu się nie stało. 

– Nie jest źle. A ty jak się czujesz?

Czemu go o to pytał? Jerry nie był przygotowany na odpowiedź. Przez moment, może zbyt długi by wyglądało to normalnie, nie mówił nic. Powoli odsunął się od Mortimera. 

– …Normalnie. To nie mnie próbowali zabić jacyś gangsterzy. – uśmiechnął się. Teraz już wszystko było z nimi w porządku, przynajmniej w tej chwili. Powinien się cieszyć, nie mógł martwić ich swoimi problemami, nie mieli na to czasu. Tylko by przeszkadzał w rozwiązaniu sprawy. Pewnie i tak już to robił. Może gdyby z nimi poszedł, to żadne z nich nie byłoby teraz ranne. 

– Ale nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. 

– Jestem tylko trochę zmęczony. 

– Nie wolałeś pójść spać już wcześniej?

– Nie chciałem przegapić waszego powrotu. Ale teraz już jesteście. Mogę iść spać spokojnie. 

Mortimer kiwnął głową w potwierdzeniu. On też wyglądał na zmęczonego. Naprawdę był już czas by zasnąć, za kilka godzin miały czekać ich kolejne… uh. Zbyt wiele możliwych zajęć, by starać się teraz je uporządkować. Poszli w stronę ich pokojów, tak jak i cała reszta.

– Dobranoc.

Nie. Nie chciał znów zostawać sam. Już wystarczająco długo musiał tu siedzieć bez kogokolwiek obok. Chwycił Mortimera za ramię, zanim zdążył on wejść do środka. 

– …Właściwie to mógłbyś iść ze mną?

– Ok? Chcesz ode mnie czegoś konkretnego?

– Nie chciałbyś może spać w moim pokoju?

Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy proponował mu coś podobnego. Czy sprawiało to, że było to mniej dziwne? Czy może z każdym kolejnym razem coraz bardziej należało się zastanowić, czemu tego potrzebował? I tak spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. To, że będą w tym samym pomieszczeniu jeszcze kilka godzin nie zmieniało nic. 

Mortimer poszedł za nim bez słowa. Może nie miał siły na rozmawianie o tym, może nie czuł potrzeby by to robić.

Łóżko, które tam stało, nie było przystosowane do tego, by znajdowała się na nim jednocześnie dwójka ludzi, ale może w tym przypadku było to lepsze. Przynajmniej Jerry nie musiał wymyślać żadnych wymówek, by móc się znaleźć tuż obok niego. 

– To dobranoc? Czy jednak jest coś jeszcze, co chciałbyś mi powiedzieć?

– Martwiłem się o was. Ale teraz tu jesteś. Więc jest już lepiej. Dobranoc.

Zamknął oczy. I nawet jeśli wszystko wokół było złe, to przynajmniej miał pewność, że Mortimer był bezpieczny. Mógł spać spokojnie, kiedy on wciąż nie mógł zasnąć. Ale to było w porządku, wszystko tak powinno teraz wyglądać. 

***

Kolejny dzień, gdy wrócili tu zdecydowanie zbyt późno. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Cicho. Pusto. I jeśli do tego momentu można było jeszcze udawać, że Jerry zaraz przybiegnie ich przywitać, to teraz nie dało się ukryć, że tak się nie stanie. Nie było go tu. I lepiej było nie myśleć, o tym gdzie był, bo chociaż minimalne prawdopodobieństwo na to, że umrze było zbyt duże, by Mortimer chciał dopuścić do siebie taką możliwość. 

Spojrzał na drzwi swojego pokoju, zawahał się przez moment i przeszedł pod drzwi obok. Były otwarte. W środku nie było nikogo, bo tu oczywiście Jerry’ego też nie mogło być. Usiadł na łóżku. To było już zupełnie inne miejsce od tego, w którym spał poprzedniej nocy, a przynajmniej takie się wydawało. Mimo to postanowił w nim zostać.

Może mógł przynajmniej wyobrazić sobie, że on jednak przyjdzie. Że zaraz usłyszy, jak drzwi się otwierają, a później głos Jerry’ego, który pyta, czy wszystko w porządku. 

Słyszał za ścianami swoich przyjaciół szykujących się do snu.

Później już tylko swój oddech i bicie serca. A jeszcze później musiał zasnąć, nie słysząc już nic. Żadnych podejrzanych szelestów. Nie miał na czego nasłuchiwać, nie było tu co tu czekać.


End file.
